The goal of this project is to evaluate the subchronic, reproductive, developmental and neurobehavioral toxicity of NBBS following exposure in dosed feed. These studies are in the prestart chemistry phase. There is extensive used of NBBS and its toxicity database is limited. It is a common plasticizer and high production volume chemical. The limited toxicity data suggest multiple targets. The NTP studies will provide valuable data to on a wide variety of endpoints to provide a thorough evaluation of potential hazards. Keywords: toxicity, neurobehavioral, developmental, reproductive, dosed feed, N-BUTYLBENZENE SULFONAMIDE.